Absinthe
by IEatNinjas
Summary: Tsuna was dragged to a gay bar by Enma as he struggles to find out which team he plays for. There he meets Longchamp's good Japanese friend Yamamoto Takeshi, who is too good-looking for his own good. However, a simple friendly chat between the two takes a turn after they both drank a powerful wine aphrodisiac called, 'Absinthe'.


**A/N: **Long time no update? Well, I'm here now at least.

**Warning: **Unless you like boyxboy doing 'intercourse' stuff then keep away or risk being scarred for life. I have warned you and there's nothing I can do about you being scarred alright?

**Setting: **At some gay bar in Italy

**Important stuff to take note of: **This is an AU. Yamamoto and Tsuna don't know each other.

**One last thing : **I do not own KHR and if I do, several million kids will be crying.

* * *

**ABSINTHE**

* * *

He was just doing this to know his preference that's all.

A young brunet shifted nervously as he was dragged into a _gay_ bar with his close friend, Enma Kozato. The red haired teen of 18-years was as nervous as he is, but he made a point of trying to look brave by grabbing the brunet by the wrist and entering the bar with him.

"Don't know what Longchamp was thinking…" Tsunayoshi Sawada, also eighteen, mumbled as he let Enma drag him in. He shivered when the buff guys guarding the entrance gave him a wink. The young teen tugged at his clothes in discomfort. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a long-sleeved black jacket on top and a pair of casual black slacks. His accessories consisted of a spider pendant choker, one ring, and black bracelets. His eyes were also rimmed with black eyeliners, emphasizing his big doe eyes and his hair was tamer than it usually was, smooth and soft to look at.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to figure out which side you played on." Enma gave the other an uncertain but amused smile. "Besides, you were a disaster on the last bar we went to."

And Tsuna shivered because he really was a disaster on the straight bar they went to. Sure, some girls were interested in him and flaunted their assets distractingly but all Tsuna did was cringe in disgust or else ran to the bathroom to hide. Heck, there was even one chick who asked if he was gay.

"But what if I'm a disaster here too? Is it possible to not like _any _gender?" Tsuna said in a depressed tone and Enma laughed at how ridiculous that sounded.

"Hermaphrodites then?" Enma teased and Tsuna flinched and frowned at his best friend.

"You know that's not what I meant…" Tsuna said his cheeks flushing an attractive color of pink. If he looked up, he'd notice that he'd caught the attention of several guys on the bar.

"I know." Enma smiled, making Tsuna feel better. "Maybe you just like a specific type of person. Don't worry too much about it and relax. Here, let's go get some drinks first."

And Tsuna nodded as he looked up to see the interior of the bar.

It really was impressive, the lights, the space, the bar on the corner filled with different drinks ranging from simple milk to expensive vodka. The atmosphere of the bar was different from the one filled with girls which was all pink and red and hot. Not to mention the air was filled with different expensive perfumes that just made Tsuna wanna hurl. In this bar, it was cool, blue, and easy to be in. The air was filled with the scent of rain-based perfumes and most guys didn't look half bad.

At least they didn't seem to have bathed in make-up before getting here.

"See anyone you like?" Enma asked and Tsuna looked up, just noticing that his red-headed friend just arrived with the drinks. The brunet shook his head as they sat down.

"Tsuna-kun, relax. We're 18, we're in Italy… Don't let the freedom Reborn gave you go to waste." Enma said quietly but also bashfully as he sat next to the other and watched the interactions around the room.

"Easy for you to say. At least you know what type of person you like. I'm just sitting here mulling over the fact that I might be _genderless_…" Tsuna hissed the last word as he drank the drink Enma gave. He sputtered when he realized it tasted alcoholic.

"Genderless?" Enma repeated as he turned his red eyes at brown ones. "Like an angel?"

Tsuna flushed darkly as he sputtered and said, "I never said that-!"

"Hey there guys!" Longchamp suddenly appeared out of nowhere and Tsuna let out a yelp as he held onto Enma's shoulder to keep from falling in surprise.

"Longchamp-kun!" Enma stated as he winced at Tsuna's grip.

"Whoah, relax there Sawada." Longchamp laughed as he gave a thumbs up. "So? Have you found anyone you like? I personally recommend that guy by the corner." He pointed at the corner and Tsuna let out a squeak when a badly scarred guy glared at him. Longchamp laughed at the reaction. "Priceless right?"

"Yeah…" Enma sweat dropped as Tsuna shivered next to him. "Stop teasing Tsuna-kun already Longchamp-kun. Anyway, what's your purpose of bringing Tsuna-kun here?" The redheaded asked just as he looked up and saw that someone was behind their school friend.

"Oh, right. Well my purpose of bringing Sawada here is to see if he preferred this joint to the one we went to last week. How is it so far Sawada?" The Tomaso family heir asked.

The brunet looked at Enma then at Longchamp before sighing, visible pink spreading across his cheeks. "I-I guess it's okay here. Better than the last bar…" He mumbled as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Longchamp laughed while Enma smiled at the bashful Vongola.

"That's good! It means we're getting somewhere!" Longchamp stated with a nod of his head. "I'm so glad that I thought of this." He noticed that Tsuna had his head down in bashfulness and he thumped the other on the back playfully. "Now Sawada stop that! Enjoy yourself! You're eighteen and you still act like you're in middle school!"

Tsuna let out a noncommittal grunt, wincing a bit at the impact on his back. True he was still as shy as he was when he was thirteen, but he had improved from that no-good person from before! At least he thinks so… I mean, his legs had definitely gotten longer, and his features became softer and almost feminine just like his mom's, he also caught a lot of attention now than before because of his looks…

"Longchamp-kun, stop that." Enma scolded lightly, he adjusted his red eyes to the person behind eighth heir instead. "Why don't you introduce us to your friend instead?"

Chestnut brown eyes looked up just as Longchamp clapped his hands together in remembrance. "Oh right! I almost forgot." Longchamp stepped aside just as a teen looking their age, stepped up. He was tall, tanned, and incredibly handsome. Soft yet sharp amber eyes locked with chestnut brown ones as the Tomaso heir introduced his friend to Tsuna and Enma. "Guys, this is my friend Takeshi Yamamoto. He's from Japan and came to Italy a year ago. We met at a baseball match and became great friends!"

Enma nodded politely at the dark-haired Japanese teen while Tsuna just gapped.

"Yoh! Nice to meet you!" He said in an accented Italian that made Tsuna shiver lightly. An amused smile lifted those lips at the sight.

"And Yamamoto these are my schoolmates in the mafia academy: Enma Kozato and Tsunayoshi Sawada." Lonchamp said as he placed a hand on the other's broad shoulder while pointing to each teen as he said their name.

"Enma and Tsuna-Tsunayoshi?" Yamamoto said Tsuna's name with difficulty and Tsuna blushed at the sensual tone that was used casually on his first name.

"U-Uhm, you could just call me 'Tsuna'…" Then he flushed as he looked away. "I mean, if it's too difficult to say my first name…"

Longchamp and Enma stared at Tsuna while Yamamoto smiled in that _sexy_ way again. "Tsuna then." He confirmed with ease.

Longchamp looked at Enma who exchanged looks with him. The red-head smiled as he nodded at the other. "W-Well, uhm it looks like it's getting late." Enma cleared his throat as he sat up and turned to Tsuna. "I should get back before Adel scolds me."

"W-Wha-?" Tsuna said as he looked at Yamamoto in disappointment before saying, "Can't we stay a little longer."

"Oh no, I'll be going home alone Tsuna-kun!" Enma said, rather too cheerfully for Tsuna's distaste. 'I'm sure Yamamoto-kun and Lonchamp-kun won't mind keeping your company!"

"Wha-?" Brown eyes widened in understanding and also, in slight suspicion. "Y-You're leaving me?"

"Sorry Tsuna-kun, Adel's really strict." Enma said as he placed his hands together in an apologetic gesture. He straightened up and waved at the Vongola. "See you!"

"Wait-!" Tsuna began but then Longchamp butted in before the other could catch up with his thoughts.

"Oh!" He made a pretense of looking at his watch. "It looks like I also have somewhere to be! I can't keep my beautiful kittens waiting…" He patted Yamamoto on the shoulder. The tall looked at him in a puzzled manner. "Take care of Sawada for me okay?" He winked and before Tsuna could protest his leaving, he skipped away into the crowd of horny dancing men.

The brunet's head dropped in defeat as he in mere seconds, his two best friends left him in the care of a total stranger. The one before Tsuna observed the brunet for a moment before finally speaking up.

"So, you wanna dance Tsuna?" The amber-eyes teen said and Tsuna looked up, face slightly pink before looking away shyly.

"Erm, I'm n-not really good at dancing…" He confessed and then the one named Yamamoto laughed, the laugh was so exhilarating that Tsuna turned back to stare at the other teen. The brunet noticed how the face softened at the face of the other, smiling lines appearing at the sides of his eyes, and the way the lips curved into a perfect smile, showing white teeth just right…

"Don't they teach dancing in your academy?" The other grinned as he casually leaned against the bar and Tsuna stiffened as he noticed how perfect the lean of the raven-haired's body was as he did so. "Longchamp is always complaining about it." He winked and Tsuna found himself giving the other a shy smile.

"W-Well, they do teach us, b-but I-I'm not any good at it." Tsuna sighed as he inwardly winced, thinking of all the feet he had stepped on when he tried. But then he was distracted by this thought when a hand grabbed him by the wrist.

The touch was gentle, endearing, not forceful, and Tsuna felt his heart jump to his throat as electric statics went up his arm.

"Maa, maa…" And the brunet just couldn't help but smile at how endearing that Japanese expression was on Yamamoto's lips. "I'm sure that's not true. No one is really bad at dancing. They just make excuses that they are." He grinned as he easily dragged the brunet to the middle of the dance floor.

Tsuna squeaked as he stumbled and tried not to hit anyone as his feet clumsily followed the taller teen. However, on the last second he tripped on his own feet and feel face first into Yamamoto's arms. Amber eyes glanced down at him, light and playful and Tsuna just gulped in nervousness as he straightened up.

Damn his long legs.

"Saa…" Another Japanese expression, as Yamamoto began to move against the floor to the sound of the rhythm. The brunet watched in awe at the sinuous movements and he flushed as he looked at Yamamoto up and down.

The light by the bar had been dim, but now under the lights of the disco ball, as people swayed and moved around them, Tsuna could clearly see the charm of the person before him. Some people had even stopped to look at Yamamoto thrice before giving up when they saw the dark-haired giving his attention solely to Tsuna.

As though Yamamoto's looks weren't enough, the Tomaso's acquaintance was wearing some simple casual clothes that brought out his charm even more. The top was a long sleeved collar shirt, with the sleeves rolled up the elbow. He was also wearing a loose necktie and a dark blue vest that was unbuttoned on the front. And to top off the look, he also seemed to be wearing some tight gothic pants that set off everything perfectly, along with some wristbands and a chained necklace hidden beneath his shirt.

"Come on Tsuna, you went get any dancing done by being so stiff." Yamamoto chuckled, so at ease on calling Tsuna by his first name as he danced along perfectly to the beat. The brunet nodded as he began to shift along as well, one way or another, his body settling in comfortably to his actions as he stepped to the beat.

"See? It isn't so hard right?" Amber eyes flashed down at the other in fond amusement. Tsuna nodded and he secretly smiled as he began to slowly enjoy himself.

However, as Tsuna was beginning to comfortable, the beat suddenly changed and to the brunet's horror, it turned into a slow song. Tsuna watched with wide eyes as everyone began to pair off, grabbing the respective partners to hold them intimately. The brunet blushed when he heard one couple moaning not far.

"Ha, a slow dance." The Vongola looked up and met light amber eyes and a charming smile. "Care to dance Tsuna?"

"O-Okay…" Tsuna said and he looked sideways to see what other couples were doing to dance together. But Tsuna was saved from embarrassment when Yamamoto placed his arms around the other, and the brunet was unceremoniously pushed against the other's chest.

"Tell me if you find this uncomfortable okay?" A voice whispered against his ear and the brunet shuddered lightly before nodding. Slim hands placed themselves against Yamamoto's chest as the two began to slowly dance to the rhythm.

"Enjoying yourself Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked with a small quirk of the lips when he noticed the brunet tilt his head up to meet his eyes. The other nodded his head meekly and the rain couldn't help but touch his forehead to the other. He inwardly chuckled when he saw the flushing of the other's face. "So what are you doing in a place like this Tsuna? I heard that Longchamp brought you to another bar before this. Why?"

Tsuna shivered as the warm breathe fanned over him, but he answered nonetheless. "Longchamp and Enma were trying to help me figure myself out…" He murmured shyly. "I'm trying to figure out if I like girls or guys…"

Yamamoto hummed and suddenly, Tsuna found a certain pair of lips close to his ear again. "And?"

Tsuna's grabbed Yamamoto by the shirt, as he tilted slightly. "I-I'm not sure…"

A smile formed Yamamoto's lips before he retracted. Just as he did so, an adult offered them some drinks. Yamamoto looked at the drinks for a moment, amber eyes wondering what sort of wine was being offered. Even Tsuna, who had lived in Italy for most of his life, didn't know what type of wine it was.

"Absinthe from the plant_ Artemisia absinthium_…" The adult explained as he gave each a glass. "It's known for making things more… _interesting_…"

Apparently, Yamamoto didn't know much of the Italian language, because he didn't catch the innuendo behind the words, and thanked the man.

Tsuna was more uncertain at taking the drink, wondering if this was a money scam or something and the wine was actually very expensive, but the man just smiled.

"Your friend from the Tamaso family left his tab open. He told me to get you any drink and when I saw you two, I immediately knew that _Absinthe_ was the one for you." He winked before leaving.

Tsuna exchanged glances with Yamamoto who smiled and placed an arm around his waist, bringing the brunet closer. "Saa, why don't we just drink and toast to our new friendship?"

Tsuna, for the life of him, couldn't refuse and he met amber eyes as the two began to drink at the same time. However, the moment the brunet put his glass down, a pair of smooth lips suddenly met his for a fierce kiss.

The young Vongola didn't know what happened to their glasses, but soon he found himself pushing himself towards the dark-haired teen as much as he could, both hands grasping Yamamoto's collar as he tried to take control of the wild kiss.

All the attractive things he had noticed about Yamamoto began to come back at him tenfold and he couldn't help but groan as he rubbed his body against the older boy. He could feel warm and calloused hands trailing down his arms, somewhat irritated at the lack of skin there.

Tsuna's mind was hazy, all he could really focus on was that he and Yamamoto were at a standstill in the middle of the room because they were pushing against each other, trying to interlock their lips in a more intimate way. The brunet's slender hand went down the other's chest before it finally reached its destination… a bulge pushing against the dark-haired youth's tight pants.

The distraction was enough to force a half-groan, half-gasp from Yamamoto's lips as he pulled back. The haze in Tsuna's mind cleared just enough for him to say softly, "N-Not here…"

Understanding flooded the strangely dark amber eyes as Yamamoto pulled the other desperately against the still dancing crowd. They were barely able to make it out of the crowd, before Yamamoto had the other in his embrace again.

Tsuna's lips found Yamamoto's as he squirmed in the strong grip. The other let him go just to delve into the pleasure of kissing down his neck in an intimate manner. The brunet was panting harshly against the other as he reached out to tangle his fingers on the base of Yamamoto's head. He shivered and moaned as the other bit him softly on the neck.

"A-Ah…!" Tsuna let out a soft cry as his fingers sifted through black hair in pleasure.

"We should get a room…" The low voice from his partner made the brunet blinked. The teen was still kissing down his neck, drunk from passion.

"I'll handle that…" Tsuna mumbled dazedly and Yamamoto let the other go hesitantly as the brunet grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards the adult who gave them the drinks.

Said adult looked at the approaching couple with expectance. "I guess you'd want a room?" He said, black eyes knowing.

Tsuna knew it was their disheveled appearance that gave it away, but he just nodded and mumbled. "Place it in Longchamp's tab." And the man grinned at that before directing them to a back door not faraway.

The couple went through the door and found themselves in a dark hallway where they could see other couple making out not far, some not able to go through the room because of too much lust. The man who led them took out his keys and had begun counting them off as he approached the nearest door.

Tsuna meanwhile, felt Yamamoto pull him back in his arms. He couldn't help but nuzzle against the other while the raven-haired teen intimately touched his butt. Yamamoto pressed a kiss on Tsuna's ear and blew softly.

"It's open. The two of you can go right in." The man said gruffly as he opened the door for the two. Before Tsuna could say anything, Yamamoto had already lifted the other bridal style and entered the room.

The man closed the door behind them before leaving abruptly.

Tsuna let out an inelegant "Oof!" as he was thrown to the bed by a lustful Yamamoto. It wasn't long before the taller figure loomed over his smaller form and began to devour him.

The brunet wasn't afraid to let out all his gasps and moans as inquisitive fingers trailed down his chest to under his shirt. He felt a warm hand massaging his stomach and he felt his cock jump at that intimate gesture. Said hand began to explore the expanse of skin beneath the white shirt before going higher to play with the brunet' nipples.

The brunet gasped and arched up against the other as his nubs were twisted expertly. Wide brown eyes were looking at almost black ones as Yamamoto leaned back, a trail of saliva connecting their kiss swollen lips.

"Tsuna…" He smiled devilishly and the brunet gulped as he reached out his hands to touch the bulge on the gothic jeans. Yamamoto let out a groan of pleasure. "T-Tsuna…"

The brunet gave a meek smile, somehow pleased with himself for eliciting such a reaction… And without hesitance, which was probably brought about by alcohol, he began to release the other from his lower confinements.

Yamamoto growled at the action as he bent down and captured the soft lips once more. Tsuna's mind blanked out at the delicious sensation as he reciprocated and on the back of his mind he could taste the Absinthe and something akin to cinnamon in that sinful mouth.

The older teen playfully bit on Tsuna's lower lip when he felt the other stop taking off his pants. The brunet regained himself and continued his task as he kissed the other with tongues and teeth, nipping, sucking, tangling…

The brunet felt the raven-haired's cock before he saw it. It was warm and thick in his hand and he couldn't help but stroke it uncertainly as Yamamoto let out a surprise moan. Big calloused hands, which were lying still on Tsuna's skin began to move and pull off what the brunet was wearing.

The Vongola sat up to help the other pull off his jacket and shirt, trying not to break their kiss. After several seconds they separated, panting harshly as they stared at each other for the first time since coming into the room.

Tsuna's face was pink from all the kissing and the intimate touches but his usually wide and clear brown eyes were hazy with lust and were tinge with orange. He was half naked and by the way Yamamoto looked at him, it wouldn't be long before the other got rid of his pants too.

Yamamoto wasn't any better. His dark hair was messy and his light amber eyes had darkened making it almost seem like it was black. His pants were bunched up around his ankles and Tsuna could see his cock throbbing as it stood erect for the brunet to see. His cheeks also had a soft tint of pink to them.

Tsuna made the first move, placing his hand against Yamamoto's chest to feel his heartbeat and also as a silent request for the other to take off his shirt. The older teen complied, wasting no time to take off his casual clothing, revealing his toned body to Tsuna who had gulped and flushed even more at the sight.

"Y-You're…" Tsuna began to say, his mouth strangely dry as he swallowed. _Hot, so so hot, I can't believe we're doing this…_

But Yamamoto just smiled as though he heard what Tsuna thought and he leaned forward to kiss the brunet softly on the forehead. "And you're so adorable…" He murmured as he kissed the brunet's eyes, cheeks, and even his chin.

Soft lips accepted smooth ones, and Yamamoto began to unbutton Tsuna's pants and pull it downwards. The brunet bit his lip to curb the whine forming on his throat as he bucked when he felt cold air hit his cock. Yamamoto just hummed against the soft mouth as calloused hands traced patters on Tsuna's stomach before going downward and giving Tsuna a firm grip.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he bucked into the wonderful hands while Yamamoto trailed suckling kisses down his chest, licking at the two pink nubs in appreciation before going down to nibble on Tsuna's hips.

Tsuna let out several moans, stringing together becoming breathless mewl as Yamamoto pumped his hard cock. He could feel something warm forming in the pit of his stomach as he bucked his hips to the rhythm.

The amber-eyed teen leaned back and panted as he watched Tsuna's expression, the way he squirmed and listened to mind-numbing moans that made him feel more and more aroused.

Unable to help himself, he flipped Tsuna onto the bed so the other's behind would be facing him.

"Y-Yama…?" The brunet moaned as he tried to get up, placing himself in a position where he was on all fours. The older teen draped his body over Tsuna's and the brunet's breathe hitched when he felt the other's hard on against his butt.

"Relax…" Yamamoto murmured in a drunken stated as he let his hands roam the smooth back of the other. Tsuna shivered and he gasped when he felt Yamamoto slowly rocking his hips forward, teasing the brunet.

The Vongola moaned, liking the way, Yamamoto began rubbing himself from behind and the way the rhythm picked up when Tsuna pushed back against the other's erection.

The dark-haired teen pursed his lips and his amber eyes looked sideways, spotting a drawer not far. He went towards it, leaving Tsuna feeling slightly cold for a moment. However, before the brunet could get up, Yamamoto was back with a bottle of lube and a condom.

Tsuna was facing Yamamoto who smiled benignly at him before suddenly pushing the brunet to the bed. Tsuna bit back a wince and his eyes widened when Yamamoto began rubbing himself against him.

The brunet cried out at the friction, his hands settling down on muscular ones as Yamamoto continued to rub against him in enthusiasm, amber eyes glazed in fiery passion.

"T-Tsuna…" He called out softly to the brunet who had placed his arm on his mouth to stop himself from crying out. "Tsuna, I-I want to be in you… Can I?" He asked as he kissed the brunet's ear and nibbled on his earlobe.

Tsuna couldn't say a single word and just nodded and he moaned in want when the older teen gave him a charming smile at his response. "Can you go back to the position before?"

With his mind hazy and clouded with pleasure, Tsuna did as he was told while Yamamoto watched him get ready. The taller teen drew closer to the other and drew intricate patterns on the other's back watching as he shivered at the soft contact.

Yamamoto caressed Tsuna's thigh as he kissed the brunet's lower back. "I'll start preparing you then…" He said as his fingers went back up and went in between Tsuna's butt.

Brown eyes widened as they felt something ghosting over a very private part of him. Something wet and cold, and at the back of his mind, Tsuna wondered when Yamamoto coated his fingers with lube. The dominating teen chuckled at Tsuna's reaction as he began to enter his first finger.

The feeling wasn't unpleasant, only alien to Tsuna. He could feel that single digit spreading lube in his anus and before long, another presence alerted him to a second finger, making him wince at the slightly filled feeling.

Getting no other indication that the brunet wanted to stop, Yamamoto scissored the entrance, licking his lips as he imagined himself in the tight heat rather than the fingers. His eyes could see Tsuna's erection which was wanning a little at the pain.

"I'm using a third one." Was his only warning before he pushed in all three digits at once, and Tsuna's body arched in pain as he let out a soft exclamation of pain. Immediately, Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna cock and stroked, making the other boy choke as he felt torn between pain and pleasure.

"Shh, it'll be fine Tsuna…" Yamamoto assured him in a gentle voice as he continued to stroke and pushing his fingers into the brunet. After a few push and pull, Tsuna began to get used to the filled up feeling and thrust back, once he did so, Yamamoto took out his finger, earning a wince from the other.

The older teen chuckled as he ripped out the container of the condom he found conveniently and swiftly placed it on his cock. Afterwards he poured an excessive amount of lube, distributing it thoroughly making him groan at the cold texture.

"You ready Tsuna?" He asked and Tsuna felt Yamamoto behind him, shifting eagerly towards him.

"Y-Yes…" Tsuna moaned as he rocked back and he whined happily when he felt himself make contact with something larger than fingers. Yamamoto had a hand on the brunet's hips to steady him, while the other hand held himself in place as he began to edge inside the brunet.

Tsuna winced as he felt his hole being loosened more than before. He gripped onto the bed sheets as Yamamoto moaned and thrusted in and out softly of Tsuna, make sure than with every push his cock got in deeper and deeper…

Tsuna could only call it a 'pop' when Yamamoto finally slid into him. He moaned out loud, tightening around the intruding object instinctively while Yamamoto slumped against him, lost in the tight heat. He could feel Yamamoto's hands rubbing against his thigh, silently telling him to loosen up.

The brunet breathed in and out heavily as he looked back, eyes pleading and Yamamoto darted forward to catch him into an open mouthed kiss. The two battled for dominance until Tsuna relaxed and Yamamoto retreated to pull away from the tantalizing hit of Tsuna's ring muscles.

The two went slow at first, Yamamoto trying to build up a rhythm as he heard Tsuna keen, moan, and wince every time he pushed forward. The dark –haired teen was panting but he knew that this experience wouldn't be pleasurable if Tsuna didn't get to experience the pleasure as well. So as he pounded into the other, his hand went to the brunet's cock and began to stroke him in a fast pace keeping in line with the rhythm of his thrusts.

"A-Ah… Ah! Aaaah…!" Tsuna cried out as he felt sweat roll down his forehead. It was like he couldn't breathe, he was panting so much, breathing in more air rather than exhaling it, and his knees were wobbling from the feeling of Yamamoto pushing into him deeper and faster.

The friction sent tiny shivers into Tsuna's mind and he could feel the pain slowly turning into pleasure. He tried his best not wobble so much as he felt the familiar heat coiling in his lower belly. And the fact that Yamamoto was stroking his cock along with his thrusts was not helping keeping his release at bay.

"Y-Yama- AHN!" There! On that spot! Yamamoto had hit something deep inside him that made him want to climax then and there. But Yamamoto paused, wondering why Tsuna let out a sound that came between shouting, gasping, keening, and moaning.

"Tsuna?" He could feel the lustful desire in that voice and the brunet shivered a she pushed back. He felt a little pleasure in hearing Yamamoto groan at his movement.

"A-Again… There again!" He groaned out as he pushed back and Yamamoto pulled back hi cock as much as he could before pushing back in, slamming into Tsuna so hard that the brunet momentarily lost grip on the bed sheets.

Tsuna would've come then and there at the sudden force to his prostrate but Yamamoto squeezed on his cock, making the brunet choke at this disruption of his release.

"Y-Yama…" But Yamamoto let out a sexy grin, and although Tsuna couldn't see, he felt it when Yamamoto ghosted kisses on his lower back.

"Not yet Tsuna…" He murmured before he continued thrusting, this time faster.

A string of moans came from Tsuna's lips, urging Yamamoto to go faster as he bucked back ,eager to find release once more. The older teen was more than happy to oblige as he kissed Tsuna's back and stroked him faster and faster into completion.

Yamamoto drove himself harder and deeper into the brunet and he could feel the warmth pooling his stomach ready to explode, Tsuna wasn't helping what with his needy moans and groans coming out his kiss-bruised lips. He knew that he only needed one more push to get Tsuna off, and with that in mind, he stroke the other at unbelievable speed and thrusted into him as deep as he could before biting him on the shoulder.

Tsuna let out a breathless gasp as he felt pain and pleasure mix in perfect symphony and he tightened unbelievably on Yamamoto's thick cock before releasing as much as he could onto the sheets.

Yamamoto let out a surprised curse as he lost his control and emptied himself onto the brunet while holding tightly to the body below him.

Tsuna keened low on his throat as Yamamoto pulled out of him and took the sheets Tsuna had cummed on before laying the brunet down to sleep. He pulled up his pants and placed them back on.

One way or another, Yamamoto knew that the Absinthe wine the man had given them had played a role into this surprising intercourse with the brunet but the older teen couldn't find it in himself to regret what had just happened.

He looked down at the adorable brunet who snuggled up to him and watched as long eyelashes fluttered as he slept. He ran a hand through the soft brown locks and kissed the other on the forehead.

"Saa, I hope with this you find out which team you play for now, Tsuna…" Yamamoto whispered as he gave butterfly kisses to the brunet. "'Cause I know I figured it out…" He said giving the brunet a final kiss on the nose.

_This is after all, my first time in a gay bar… _Yamamoto murmured to himself as he lied down beside Tsuna and gathered the other in his arms. He closed his eyes and fell into slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that was awkward. This was hard to get out of me and I didn't reread it 'cause I was soooo embarrassed! I dedicate this to my friend **Dark Bee**! Thanks for coming back to us friend! Oh and also to **Dodonchka **who writes such amazing stories! And then there's **MinaNaru4ever – 8027 forever** and also my friend **KHFFMEE -8027**! Guys, you don't know how difficult it was to write this… *is dying already*


End file.
